lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1242
Special Report #1242 Skillset: Pyrochemantics Skill: Fireproof Org: Pyromancers Status: Completed Jul 2013 Furies' Decision: Pyromancers weakness is intended to be chill/cold, so we won't give them defences against it in this skill. If you have thermalpumps and fireproof, you will lose the ablaze protection from fireproof. Problem: Fireproof works counterintuitively to ThermalPumps, making it much harder for a Pyrochemantic to enjoy the benefits of the latter because the former makes catching ablaze harder. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Alter Fireproof to be a defense against frost afflictions (chills, shivering, frozen, etc.) instead of ablaze. Thematically, Pyros would embrace flame more than frost, and thus would protect from the latter more than the former. Player Comments: ---on 8/8 @ 18:31 writes: What is the chance for fireproof to work? ---on 8/12 @ 00:00 writes: This is something I've been bugging Xiel about off-and-on for a while now. It's so strange to have a skill that benefits from being on fire, and then a skill that makes it harder to catch on fire. I'm not entirely sure about the solution (more aff resistance) on top of the curing that being on fire provides- though it does make thematic sense. ---on 8/12 @ 00:07 writes: How about changing Fireproof to this: A skill that sets the Pyromancer ablaze, igniting them. It gives them the ablaze affliction and cures Chilled, Shivers, and gives a level of Fire potion (for a 3s eq cost). Potions would be better use in general as far as general curing goes- it's not intended to -replace- it but act as a skill-based alternative. For more fun, allow this to work even when afflicted with entangle / other things that usually hinder skill-based actions. The pyromancer, beset on all sides, wills themself into flame- and the fires begin to burn away their afflictions as they return to the struggle! ---on 8/12 @ 00:08 writes: I think a name change might be in order with solution 1, so long as we're concerned with thematics. Alternatively, maybe there could be a skill with an on/off toggle that sets you ablaze from the inside out? That way it could ignore shrugging entirely. ---on 8/12 @ 00:12 writes: I'm not a fan of any aff-resistance or chilled/shivers curing, largely because freeze is a the only aff my demesne gives, and it's already easy for others to cure it, except in the rare instance of group combat. I understand the problem, not a fan of the solutions. ---on 8/12 @ 00:15 writes: Chill/Shivering cure for balance cost isn't going to really affect your demesne much. They'd just be sipping, and it's far better for them to sip their way out. The curing is more of a "this is cool" feature tacked on. The main benefit is being able to actively set oneself on fire, of course! Needs to be a little faster than an ignite enchantment, as well. ---on 8/12 @ 00:45 writes: Xenthos' suggestion (8/12 @ 00:07) seems best. ---on 8/14 @ 01:33 writes: My preference remains for the conversion to a resistance to frost-afflictions. I don't mind folding in a faster ignite self active command to this ability, but the resistance to frost-affs enables ThermalPumps to perpetuate better than the current situation. As is, the passive curing is easily removed by even a single hit of frost which comes from a surprisingly large amount of sources than one would expect. The proposal as outlined provides a better combination of both FireProof and ThermalPumps.